Five Night's at Freddy's: It's time
by DackleHouse
Summary: Mike Schmidt, a man who has just lost his mother and has a lot of important bills to pay. Looking for a job, he found one at a local pizzaria called "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza" as a night shift security gaurd. He thought that this job was going to be easy. . . it's not. (Contains some Mike x foxy)
1. Proluge

It all had started with a sunny morning.

The light rays that emited from the outside world were barely visible through the gray, torn curtains that were held by a simple black ballast.

But the light was enough to shine on Mike's tierd eye lids; and conveniently enough to wake him from his deep slumber. His eyes slowly opened, he did not know of what to expect of this day. He felt in his gut that this day was going to be a change of direction, a new path to walk on, that he would find his happiness after it had been taken away from him.

It's been a month since Mike's mother had died.

Mike sat up, squinting his eyes as he could not see anything after he was only seeing darkness. He looked around his room, it was somewhat big. Its the kind of room that you would see in movies, the kind that some people would kill for. Well i guess somewhat, SOMEONE already died for it. Standing up, he walked to his bedroom door and opened it. Mike slowly made his way through the dim lit hallway, extending his hands towards both walls carfully trying not to step on anything. He saw the shining light of the kitchen window that would reflect on his toaster, and walked laike a normal human being into the kitchen.

Mike's kitchen was rather fancy, but old and torn; The walls were a snowy white but a dim grey around the corners. The floor was made out of light colored wooden oak planks, but had a bit of holes in them. He would repair them, but he just dosen't have the money.

Mike walked over to the fridge. "A little food would help me get off my morning mood and would bust some energy into me." But when he opened it the only visible things there were a rotting half-bitten apple, a quarter of a bottle of ketchup, and some leftover salad. "Dammit" He said frustrated, closing harshly the refridgerator door in the process. "Guess coffee will have to do." He walked to the coffee machine and poured himself pure coffee. He siped his cup. DING DONG. Mike walked to the main entrance door and with a few twists and turns of the locks, opened it.

"Oh, it's just the newspaper"

Mike closed the door. Leading himself back into the kitchen, he sat down with his cup of coffee at the bright round table in the middle of the room. _I can't keep doing this, i will not live my life purely on coffee. I need to find a job, sport, hobby, ANYTHING to get me something to pay the bills and buy something else to eat other then salad_. _Maybe in the newspaper? Oh please please please let there be ONE job that pays more that 70 bucks in one week._

And to his luck, he found the perfect one.

_Freddy Fazbear's pizza_

_Family pizzaria looking for security gaurd to work the nightshift._

_12 A.M to 6 A.M_

_Monitor cameras, ensure safty of equipment and anamotronic characters._

_Not responsible for injury / dismemberment_

_$120 a week_

_To apply – call_

_1 - 800 - FAZ – FAZBEAR_

_This is perfect! That's more than enough!_

Mike quickly and without a seccond to waste; grabbed the phone and dialed the number.

"Hello?" Said a voice through the phone. "Hi!" Mike grabed a pen and paper. "Oh, Hello! How may i help you?" Said the womanly voice. "Umm, my name is Mike Schmidt and, im here to apply for the job of the night shift security gaurd." There was a slight pause in the conversation. Mike was just about to hang up, as he thought she had left. But then her voice came through the phone in a powerful boom. "Oh! Well then your hired! Your job starts at about 11:55A.M tonight, Hope to see you there!"

And then there was static.

_Well that was...strange. Went better than expected. _Mike put down his coffee and started to make his way to the bathroom, extending his hands and arms again. _Well i better get ready for the big day...or night, might as well take a shower._ Mike thought as started taking off his pajamas to bathe in the shower.

Mike took around an hour with the shower head's warmth cranked up to the when Mike finised his shower, wiped himself all over with his towel and put on his clothes, he looked into his wallet.

25 dolars. . .

_This will have to work out, i can't waste it all in one go. Damn._ Mike put his wallet back in his back pocket and left his bathroom to investigate the pizzaria on google. _I wonder what being this security gaurd will be like, i haven't really had fun in sometime. And if i just sit there doing nothing, i could goof of or something... I just hope i can make it through this week._

Mike had spent about 7 hours on the little wi-fi he had, watching televison and doing some other stuff in his house. He looked at his calander, today was Monday 16 December of 2009. The time was 9:53 P.M. _Im kinda bored, maybe i should go in early. _He thought as he started walking to the front door of his house, swiftly unlocking and opening it. When he opened it, a million things went through his mind. _I could of found a better job, but this one was the easiast one to get so far, and after all, i only have to work a week to get enough money to pay the bills... and food._

"Well, i guess im off to spend. . ." He paused for a moment before speaking again and closing the door like an over dramatic person who does it with the last spoken sentence.

"Five Night's at Freddy's."

* * *

Mike looked at the giant sign that stood on the pizzaria. It had all of the anamatroincs with a goofie smile on their faces. Then he looked at the neon colored doors of the restraunt, and slowly started walking towards them. _I wonder how it looks without all the kids in there._ Mike thought as he pushed the metalic glass door open.

The floor was completely made out of black and white tiles, and the walls were somewhat red and white. The place looked old. There were tables lined up in several rows and a little to his left was the stage where the anamatronics stood. To him they seemed somewhat odd, out of place. Creepy even. He looked around to see if anyone was there, and to his responce, two people were lef. One seemed like a janitor and the other was wearing a black tux with a blue tie, his hair was slighty riffled and he was about the same size as Mike.

"Oh why hello. And you might be?" The man in the tux said a little suprised, considering the fact that it was already closed. "Oh, hi. My name is Mike Schmidt... and im supposed to be here to work. Im the new night security gaurd for this place."

"Oh, Then why are you here this early?" There was a silence. "Well i might as well give you a tour of this old joint. After all, you'll have to learn all the crooks and naneys of this place sonner or later if your working here." He said with a slight tone of relif. "And by the way, my name is Jeff. Jeff Walker."

"Well nice to meet you... Jeff." Mike said in a calm voice. He started walking with Jeff.

"But first off, il have to show you something." Jeff walked Mike to the front of the show stage, where all of the anamatronics stood. "Meet these three. Now what do you think they are?" Jeff said.

"Well. . ." Mike was thinking on what to say. "That one looks like a purple-blue bunny, That one's a duck and the last one is a bear." Jeffs eyes bulged with exietment. "Correct! Well exepet for the ''duck''." Jeff said with glee. "So for there name's. First there's Bonnie the Bunny. Then there's Chica the Chicken. And last but not least, the star of the show, Freddy Fazbear!"

Mike stood there, staring at the three. Bonnie was a little bit creepy looking, and wore a red bow tie around his neck; He was also carrying a red electric guitar. Chicka looked like a duck in his eyes, but he knew of her real species. She wore a big bib that read ''LETS EAT'' and she was carrying a cupcake with a candle on a plastic plate. Freddy was carrying a microphone. He seemed pretty basic to Mike. Nothing out of the ordinary.

Until Freddy Fazbear's eye twitched a spit seccond at Mike.

_What the hell?_

"Now shall we move on?" Jeff said. Mike had a moment of silence before responding to Jeff. "S-sure. . ." He said a little timid, wondering if really Freddy looked at him that split seccond. _I must be going out of my mind, there's no way that he looked at me like that... Right? _Mike was pondering about this while Jeff was speaking to him. Jeff grabbed Mike's arm and draged him to a diffrent stage. One with the curtains closed.

"And this is pirate cove!" Jeff said astoundingly while pulling the curtians aside. Mike was suprised to see an anamatronic fox inside. He wore a pair of pirate leggings, an eyepatch and a hook. Just like a basic pirate. His fur was a light red orange and he had yellow bright eyes. The jaw of the anamotronic was somewhat crooked and he was a little old and torn. But despite that, Mike found him very cute and could not stop looking at the impressive amout of detail on his face.

"He's pretty ugly, huh?" Jeff said. Mike took a moment to stop staring at the fox and respond. "I think he looks pretty cool." He said, looking at his tail. Jeff saw Mike looking at the fox intensly and evadid the situation. "Well, thats enough of Pirate Cove. Lets move on, shall we?" "Yeah." Said Mike, watching the curtains slowly close in front of him. Jeff then gestured Mike to follow him. They had started to walk through a narrow hallway when Jeff spoke.

"Well, im going to show you to your office." Jeff said. "Ok." Mike felt this chill go through his spine, but he diden't know exactly why. They went into a small room with a stool, a office table, a metalic fan, a black tablet and a LOT of crap. Jeff spoke up.

"Well here it is, it's small but cozy." Mike walked to the office/wooden table that was close to the wall and grabed the tablet. He picked it up for Jeff to see. "Whats this for?" Mike asked, a bit puzzled. Jeff took it from his hands and switched it on. "This is the device where you are able to see every camera in the pizzaria, to know if something happens. Keep it with you at all times. Jeff pressed his finger on the show stage. Standing there were the main three. Mike started to press his finger on everyone until he reached the kitchen. It was complete darkness. Jeff spoke. "This is the only security cam that dosen't have video, it kind of keeps breaking down. But you can still hear everything that happens there, as there is still audio."

"Anything else?" Mike said.

"Well it also has an alarm to tell you when your shift is over." Jeff said "But be carful on what you use your power on, because at night we switch off the power for the whole pizzaria and plug it to a generator. I know it sounds stupid, but we need to conserve money, so it has to be done." Mike didn't blame him for doing that. He was trying to save money after all. He was in someway the same situation as Jeff. Jeff started talking again. "I have one more thing to tell you before i go."

"And that would be?"

"Well you see this?" Jeff pointed towards this little panel beside the door. It had two buttons on it, a red one and a white one. Jeff pressed his palm on the white one and a light outside of the door in the hallway flickerd on. "This is to see ouside of your doorway. All it will do is turn the light on momentarily. It counts as power though, so be percautious on using it." Mike pointed at the red one and spoke up. "What is that one for?" Jeff pressed his palm on the red button and this metalic door went flying down with a loud BANG on the floor underneath it. Mike had a face of utter confusion while Jeff re-opend the door. "Why would i need that?" Mike asked, curious about why they had that kind of stuff in a kid's pizzaria. It didn't really make sense. "Well, it's mainly used for your protection."

_My protection? My protection from what?_

Mike was looking intently at Jeff. Jeff started to speak again.

"Well usually at night, the ana-"

BEEB BEEB BEEB. BEEB BEEB BEEB.

"Sorry Mike, i really need to uhh...Go! I-I'll see you to-tomorrow!" Jeff bolted out of the room; and a few secconds later, The sound of a door swinging open came. And with a bang from the front door, Jeff was gone. Leaving Mike in the office. _What was that all about? _Mike thought. He looked at the clock. And good enough, it had just hit 12:00 A.M.

* * *

**A/N**

**This is my first fan fic EVER, so deal with my shitty content if you like five night's xD**

**Reviews! ples =3**


	2. Old Bolts

**A/N**

**I am so sorry this took me almost a year to make; But sincerly...i was bored xD Thanks to the people who stayed with me all this time, you don't know how much it means to me.**

**I updated (Or re-made) the first chapter of this fanfic, so you should go re-read it if you want a better idea of what im doing with this story right now.**

**And now, what you've all been waiting for...**

* * *

**RING RING RING**

Mike yelped as he went flying backwords onto the hard, cold floor."ACK! DAMMIT! Who's calling at this time?!" He said in a frustrated tone while he got up and indugly pressed the flashing red buton on the phone.

"Hello? Hello, Hello?" An anonymos voice said through the phone. "Hi." Mike said while curiosly grabbing the tablet next to him and turning it on, showing the show stage. Mike felt a chill go through his spine when he looked at the anamotronics. _They look creepy at night; _Mike thought.

"Uhh, i wanted to record a message for you. . .to get setteled on your first night." _Record?_ "I uhh. . .actually worked in that office before you, im finishing up my last week now as a matter-of-fact." Mike was listening, but he was also flipping through the cameras. And as he landed on the camera in the kitchen, he felt a slight moment to pause and keep hearing, he had this strange sensation that this ''phone guy'' was gonna say something important.

"So, i know it's a bit overwelming, but there's nothing to worry about. . .you'll be fine, so let's just focus on getting you through your first night." _Why would i worry? _Mike thought. "Umm, lets see, first an introductory reading from the company. . .that im supposed to read, It's kinda a legal thing soo umm, Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza; A magical place for children and adults alike bla bla bla, now that might sound bad i know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Now the anamotronic caracters do get a bit quirky at night, but do i blame them? No! If i were forced to sing those stupid songs for 20 year's and i never had a bath? I'd be a little irratable at night too."

Mike stopped. _What? Quirky? What does he mean by quirky?_

"So remember these characters hold a speacial place in the hearts of children, and we need to show them a little respect, Right? ok." "So just be aware that they do tend to wander a bit. Uhh, there left in some kind of free roaming mode at night uhhh, something about their server locking up when there off for too long. . .yeah."

"You got to be kidding" Mike said in a serious tone.

"Well, they used to walk around during the day too, but then there was the bite of '87', yeah. . .it's amazing the human body can live without the frontal lobe, ya know." _The bite of 87. . .i've heard of that before, but where? _"The only _real _risk for you. . .as a night watchmen here, IF ANY, is the fact that these caracters, ehh. . .if they happen to see you after hours they probably won't recognize you as a ''person''. They'll most likely see you like a metal endoskeleton. . .without it's costume on."

_What does he mean?_

"Now since that's against the rule's here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to. . .forcefully stuff you in a Freddy fazbear suit."

Mike at the moment of hearing this, felt stiff and pail, but most of all, he felt sick, sick to his stomach. _How can they do that? Why? I don't get any of this! Why would anyone work at a job like this!?. . .Or better yet, WHY AM I WORKING HERE!? _

But mike felt like he had to keep listening, so he shut down his train of thought and the urge to hurl all over the office desk.

"Umm. . .Now that wouldn't be so bad, if the suit's themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires and anamotronic devices, especially around the facial area. So you can imagine having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those would cause a bit of discomfort. . .and death." Mike had the idea of himself in that situation and shiverd slightly.

"The only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth that would be sticking out of the mask. . .yeah. They don't tell you these things when you sign up."

_They didn't tell me **anything**. . ._

"But hey! First day's gonna be a breeze, i'll chat with you tommorow. Uhh, check those cameras and remember to close the doors only when **absolutelly** nessesary, to conserve power. . .alright goodnight."

***Beeb***

Mike could not beleive any of it, it was humanly irracional to think otherwise. But this feeling in his gut could hear truth in the voice of this phone guy. His emotions were imploding inside of him with worry, confusion, anger and sorrow. But most of all, Fear. Fear that it was real. Mike really needed to calm down. He was trembling too much. Looks like he had something to work on when he got out.

That is IF he gets out.

_Check the cameras _A voice in mike's head said. He then grabed the black tablet and turned it on, it was still on the kitchen, where he had left it.

_Wow, the lighting is terrible. I have to cover my whole face with it to see anything._

He checked the time: 2:35 AM. _The phone guy must have talked for a long time; _Mike thought. He checked the show stage. They were all there. "Well tonight's gonna be ea-"

***static noices***

The tablet's screen went to complete static. _Wh-What's going on?! _ Mike pressed his finger on all of the other cameras, soon finding out that they were all static. He finally pressed the show stage again and all of the cameras were back up. He look at the stage and found a problem.

_Where the hell is bonnie?_

Mike then swapped to the camera of the Dining room. "CRAP!" He said in an undoutable starteld tone. Bonnie was looking into the camera with souless eyes."I-Is that bonnie?! What is he doing there?! HE SHOULD BE ON THE SHOW STAGE!" Mike started to panic. _Mike, get a hold of yourself! Ok. . .Just count down to 1 and everything will be ok._

_3..._

Mike saw all the children in here with the anamatronics.

_2..._

They were all having fun with the band.

_1..._

They were all smiling. The same bright smile that he had on when he used to go see them all the time with his mom.

**0**

Mike then opened his eyes, he felt bursted with energy and he could only think of one thing to do.

"I need to survive"

* * *

Mike could not belive what has been hapenning this night.

***Gurgle***

"EEKK!" Mike fell out of his chair for the 2th time from the spook. Jeff really needed to get more stable chairs.

Mike then jumped bullet back onto his feet. He looked around the room, pressed both light buttons.

Nothing.

Then it happend again.

***Gurgle***

Mike scanned furiosly around the room. _WHAT IS THAT NOISE?!_

Until it happened a 3rd time did he find out that the sound was actually comming from his stomach.

"Oh, uhh. . ." He said, uncertian on what to do about this. He got up and noticed that he had droped the tablet on his small ''trip'' to the floor. He reached down for it; and as his fingers were lacing around the black electronic device he heard a small moan to the left side of him. His head jerked up as he saw a purple object flow back behined the wall that was between the window and his doorway.

Without any seconds to waste nor much thought, he flung the black tablet. Suddenly, he started having flashbacks of his younger self as someone who would love to play his favorite sport, baseball, all day. He was very good at it. He always thought he was gonna get to the big leuages when he grew up, as he would play all the time. He would usually play it alone, but when he was around 16 years old; his mom took him to a baseball field and they started to play together; everyday when he would come back from his highschool, his friends would all playfully shove him and tell him that he was weird to play baseball with his mom and not an actual team, but he loved spending time with his mom even if it was just those few hours. She worked the nightshift at an office and he had school so they would almost never see eachother.

All of this goes crashing through his mind at the same moment that the tablet goes crashing into the left door button and the door slam's shut with a loud BAM.

A silence fills the room as his knees slump onto the floor. He didn't even remember that he used to do that with his mom. All of his fear leaves his body and instead is replaced by a deep sadness. The only thing he's able to do is stare at the cold and slick stone floor. For a long time he just sits there, motionless. Then he leans towards the tablet, fearing the state that he might have put it in. His brain starts up again as he scans the tablet with a detectives eye.

_What a relif, there is only a crack across the screen...at least it still works._

Mike gets up from the floor and picks up the chair just to find out that the bolts that held the chair up were slowly decaying. AKA , falling off. _God, has anyone ever sat in this? It looks new yet, old. _He relucantly sat on the chair with a loud squeak. He brings up the camera to his face and switches it on to see the time. 4:22 PM. Huh, the night went quicker then he had imagined. He was about to press his finger on the show stage when he heard a sound from below.

***Gurgle***

This time he wasn't startled, but he did not want to get his gaurd down; As he had seen what could happen if he did. So he started to look in his pockets to see if he at least had a cracker or a gum or at least some PAPER to chew on. Nothing, just his wallet with his 25 bucks, his drivers lisence, his house key, his ID and a photo of his mother and him at the park.

_The Park..._

She used to love going to the park on saturdays or sundays. And she would usually lay in the free grass that was in the middle of a small plain. he remembered one of the talks that they had when they were looking at some guys playing soccer with rocks as goals and sticks as the base. Some people have creative minds.

"I like him" His mom said as she used her index finger to point out one of the goalies.

"Well he does stand out" Mike said.

"Oh really? How?"

Mike flustered at the question, he was into guys; And honestly, the goaly was kinda cute. So he had decided that this was the time to tell his mom about it. She did not know, and she was probably the most important person in his life at that moment. So it was kinda unfair. So he took a breather and had the words at the ready. "Mom" He said. All the little adrenaline in him was enough to push him to spit out the words. "Yes, Mike?" And at that moment he knew it was the right time, so he just said it.

"Im Gay."

There was silence for a moment until she said something.

"I know"

That was unexpected for him, it had taken Mike by surprise. He had thought of a million ways telling her could have gone wrong, and even a few where it would have gone right.

He ceartainly did NOT expect this.

"What do you me-HOW did you know?"

"Oh Micheal, do you ever see yourself when your around a boy? I love the way you sqwirm. :3"

Starteld but relived, he ended up asking the goaly his name. It was Dave. They became friends, spent time together. And give-or-take a few months Dave asked Mike out. Confused but happy about the sudden turn of events, he said yes. Now lets Fast-Forward a few years. They had ended up seperateing as Dave had become a professional soccer trainer and had been requierd to move to someplace far away as his workplace.

"I'll call you when i get there, promise." Dave said as he walked towards his black sports car.

Mike hugged his back tightly as he didn't want to let him go, fearing that he would never see him again. Dave spun Mike around and embraced him.

"I love you." Mike wispered into his ear. "And im gonna miss you."

Dave kissed Mike in the mouth for the last time. And as they seperated Dave had said:

"Me too."

Mike woke up with a loud crash to his back as it had said ''Hello'' for the 3rd time to the stone floor.

"DAMNIT, HOW MANY TIMES WILL I FALL OUT OF THIS HORRID CHAIR?!" Slowly Mike started to realise that he had fallen asleep while looking at the photo of him and his mother. _Oh my god, how much time was i asleep? Did anything happen? _Mike thought as he yawned and reached for the cracked black tablet and turned it on. It was 5:16 PM. Well, at least his shift was almost over; halejuja.

He pressed his index finger on the show stage and looked around the screen. He saw that both Bonnie and the duck were gone. _What was her name again? Chicka? Oh yeah i remember now, she's not a duck. She's a chicken. _His body started to fill up with fear again as he realised how dangerous it was to fall asleep on THIS job. He still couldn't beleive that this was actually happening to him. He looked at how much power he had left. **34% **Power left. He stood up, walked to the left door and closed it. He had done the same with the other side. He picked up his stool and sat down on it, not even looking at his tablet anymore. Mike was just staring at the metalic old fasioned fan that sat in front of him. Thinking on everything that had happened that night. Bonnie comming, the tablet scratching, his baseball throwing, his gurgling stomach and Dave. Dave; He wondered how was Dave doing. He wondered if Dave had ever gone through anything that Mike had this night.

_I wonder if anyone would love me like he did._

And with that, the doors go up, the lights come back on, and the timer goes to 6:00 AM as the sound of an old grandfather clock with ''yay''s of little children in the backround appear. How clichè. Mike stood up and put down the tablet. He walked into the dimly lit hallway, squinting his eyes to see better. And as he reached the show stage he saw all of the animatronics standing there, motionless. Chicka the Chicken, Bonnie the Bunny and Freddy Fazbear. He looked towards pirate cove and swore that he saw the curtians ripple just for a seccond. Mike brushed the thought off as he was about to open the doors to get out of the pizzaria. But then something flew over in his mind; And he thought:

_Am i going to come back?_

This night was easy, and he knew that rationally speaking, they were going to get harder and harder as the week progressed. But he really needed to pay the bills because if he didn't, they would morgage his house. And it was his mom's house. Losing it was like losing _Her. _As it was the only thing of her left. So for him there was no other choice. And as he pushed open the doors of the pizzaria he calmly said aloud.

"So i guess it's really gonna be Five Night's at Freddy's."

* * *

**A/N**

**So? How did i do? Did i improve since the last time? Comments if i did. Thanks. =3**

**Also, i updated the first chapter of this fanfic, so you should go re-read it if you want a better idea of what im doing with this story right now.**


End file.
